


MY LITTLE PEA

by ashlie_kpop



Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: 16 years old me thought this was cute, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute jung jaewon, Cute kim samuel, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaewon is a good hyung, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling Natty, Meddling mom, Smut, Understanding Parents, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlie_kpop/pseuds/ashlie_kpop
Summary: Jaewon meets Samuel for the first time, he feels angry that he will debut with a child but slowly he warms up to the little cute furball.punch on the other hand falls for jaewon at firts sight.(I know there's an 8 years age gap😭😭 please don't hate me uwu)
Relationships: Jung Jaewon | One/Samuel | Punch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	MY LITTLE PEA

Anger. That’s what jaewon felt the first time he was introduced to Samuel.  
He was angry because he ought to have debuted a while ago, and now his first debut will be with a kid that is almost a decade younger than him!!!!!! 8 years to be precise, He’s older than the child with 8 whole freaking years!  
How will they communicate? How will they have anything in common? All these where questions he asked himself when he was first introduced to Samuel.

“Jaewon you’re expected to take care of him as much as you can. But that shouldn’t be hard. Samuel is not a whinny kid, he is very mature for his age and he will assist you as well as you will assist him” the manager hyung said to a half sleeping jaewon and an overly excited Samuel that seems to have a blush dusting his cheeks.

Jaewon has no idea why he would wake up so early for dance practice and instead his manager is preaching to him about caring for each other and whatnot.  
He doesn’t care about the kid but he has to listen to the manager hyung because as annoying as it is, they will be partners in the future and God knows jaewon waited so long for this debut. He will not let a little kid ruin it.

Samuel was nothing like jaewon expected. At all.  
Samuel was independent and as mature as someone that spent most of his life with older boys can be.  
He was very cute and has lots of agyeo too, Samuel was whinny, very whinny but jaewon noted that the kid only did that to get what he wants and somehow he seems to ALWAYS get what he wants.  
Like when he wanted to have samgyupsal and instead Samuel used his agyeo to get them burger and fries. Little bitch got talent.

Something else jaewon noticed was Samuel wasn’t innocent in anyway.

The things Samuel seems to say sometimes was just so surprising. Samuel says things you wouldn’t expect from a thirteen year old. And he swears. A lot.

“Fuck!”Samuel muttered right after he fell on the wet freshly mopped floor.

“They should freaking put a sigh up or something! Fucking jainitors”and jaewon could only laugh because if anything Samuel looked cute when he was angry.

Jaewon noticed how much Samuel was devoted to music. It’s not a secret that he started to warm up to Samuel bit by bit until finally he turned into this over protective hyung.  
Samuel was not hard to warm up to. The kid loves making jokes and seeing jaewon smile. he often tells jaewon how cute his smile is and ‘hyung you should smile more’ and jaewon will also pretend that Samuel’s smile doesn’t do things to his poor heart.

“Hyung why do you live alone? Don’t you get lonely?” Samuel asked with his little cute voice.

“No”jaewon simply replied because although he has gotten used to Samuel’s constant talking (and trust me nothing shuts him up) he still isn’t the type to blab about his day or school like Samuel.

“Hyung why do you always do that” Samuel asked pouting.

“Do what?”Jaewon knows what but still asked because he knows that pout will intensify and that is one hell of a cute sight (honestly sometimes he feels like a pedophile).

“You don’t answer me with more than two syllables” Samuel pouted again.

“I. do. Not.” Jaewon replied “and that was 3 syllables” he smirked walking away leaving a pouting cute thirteen year old.

Jaewon noticed how Samuel often blushes when he talks to that cute little Thai girl natty, what is he blushing for? And why can’t he meet his eyes whenever he finishes his little chats with natty?  
Why do I even care jaewon thought to himself countless of times always coming with the conclusion that he’s just being a good hyung.

“Hyung can I ask you a question?”Samuel asked one day while he was over at jaewon's apartment after a long week of schedules. 

Debuting has been really stressful.

“Sure”jaewon said

“Uhmmm... do you think being gay is bad?” Samuel asked blushing.

“No” jaewon simply said and Samuel whined and rolled his eyes at his hyung’s obvious lack of words.

“Hyung!” Samuel whined and jaewon chuckled. It's become a regular thing between them, samuel whining and jaewon laughing.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing to be gay babe, I’m not exactly straight my self”jawon answered reassuringly.

“Hyung what if I tell you I’m gay” Samuel asked blushing at the nickname jaewon gave him.

“I would be ok with it. Common I have to take you home” jaewon said getting up.

“But hyung it’s not my curfew yet” Samuel said not wanting to leave this apartment that he has grown to love (because everything in it screams JAEWON)

“Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you, I have a date.”Jaewon replied texting someone on his phone.

“Ok” Samuel replied with a small shaky voice and went to get his jacket.

The walk over to Samuels’s house was just depressing.  
Jaewon doesn’t really get why Samuel’s mood would suddenly change.

Samuel didn’t say anything throughout the walk to his house and he would have gone in without saying good bye if jaewon hadn’t grabbed his arm.

“Hey, you can sleep over tomorrow ok?” jaewon said only gaining a hum from the sad teen. And really, jaewon has a hard time understanding teenagers.

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” jaewon asked not satisfied with the mood Samuel was in so he tilted Samuel’s head up a bit that’s when he noticed it. The little tears at the corner of Samuel’s eyes.

“Hyung don’t go on the date with her” Samuel said between little sniffles.

“WH...” before jaewon could finish his sentence he felt Samuel’s warm lips on his, quickly pecking him and stepping back.

And before he could say anything Samuel was already slamming his door shut, touching his lips lightly and blushing Samuel slid down to the floor his back against the door not noticing three pairs of eyes watching him until...

“Aaaah!” his mom and natty squealed while his dad just rolled his eyes. “You kissed him!”

“Mom! Natty! Where you guys really eaves dropping!” Samuel asked with wide eyes.

“So did you claim him? Is that bundle of hotness now yours?”His mum asked and this time his dad replied.

“You do realize that our son is just 13 and that boy is 21 and that it’s illegal right?”

“We have to make him yours!”Natty squealed ignoring Samuel’s father.

“And he could be arrested for child abuse right?” Samuels’s father continued.

“Oh please many celebrities date this way, they can become official when our little Sammy is of age” Samuel’s mum replied rolling her eyes.

“This isn’t a normal relationship! Firstly he’s gay and secondly he’s so young how are you sure he won’t hurt our Sammie?” Samuels’s dad yelled.

“Dad I may be young but I know what I want! And what I want is jaewon hyung!” Samuel yelled running upstairs to his room with natty trailing behind.

“honey I’m just saying...what if they start dating, it’s gonna take a very long time before Sammie turns 18, what if that jaewon kid gets sexually frustrated and cheats because he can’t sleep with a little kid? Obviously he has a very active sex life” Samuel’s father said with a soft voice trying not to annoy her more.

“I’m sure they’ll sort it out...Samuel has had a crush on this boy since he first laid eyes on him. Age doesn’t matter right? A lot of couples gets engaged this way...let's just hope everything works out dear” Samuel’s mum tried to reason.

“Does he even love or like our son?” he asked

“That’s what we need to find out” She said smiling.

Meanwhile jaewon was still very stunned and shocked but the worst part was he was cursing himself for liking the softness of Samuels’s lips on his.  
He’s a kid for goodness sake! He shouldn’t feel this way! Samuel is jail bait right??  
He can't even imagine how bad things would get for him if someone finds out he's lusting over a child!  
He had a mental battle with himself not realizing that he walked the other way from his date's direction.  
He really didn’t go. He listened to the kid.

I’m such a perverted pedophile he thought to himself.  
Fuck, he had alot of thinking to do.  
And that's how jaewon spent the night tossing and turning thinking about his situation with samuel.

If only samuel was a little older, everything would be so much easier.

When Samuel got to the studio he noticed jaewon was already there. Dancing. Shirtless. And he tried to make it not affect his thirteen year old mind but he couldn’t focus on anything so he settled with going in and asking jaewon about his date.

“Morning hyung how was your date” he asked amazed at himself that he could steady his voice so well.

“Didn’t go.” Jaewon replied without turning around.

“Oh...”was all Samuel could say to stop himself from sighing in relief.

While his head was having a little party he didn’t realize when jaewon had put on a wife beater (shame!) and was now just a few feets from him.

“Now, why did you kiss me” jaewon asked.

“Uhhhmmm I was drunk...”Samuel said tilting his head and smiling cutely and no jaewon did not have the urge to kiss him breathless, nope he did not.

“Samuel”jaewon said seriously with a warning voice.

“Hyung please let’s just skip this conversation...please” Samuel said with teary eyes.

Jaewon sighed before moving closer wrapping one hand around the younger’s hips while the other stroked his cheek whispering.  
“Do you know why I didn’t go on the date?”

“h-hyung” Samuel said with wide eyes because of jaewon’s actions.

“Because you told me not to” jaewon answered his question by himself."you told me not to, and I can't believe I listened "jaewon laughed. Maybe he was laughing at his stupidity? Or at his situation?? The one time he likes someone and it ends up being a kid?? It's indeed funny to think about.

“Hyung...I like you...I like you so fucking much” Samuel whispered with tears covering his beautiful eyes.

“I get jealous when you and Mino hyung talks about the girls and boy’s you’ve dated. It hurts that you won’t see me that way because I’m younger than you I— Samuel was cut off by jaewons lips on his.

Let it be know, jaewon is a reckless mother tucker and would probably go to hell.

Jaewon was giving him a proper kiss better than the kiss last night.  
This kiss was more mature and made Samuel’s heart flutter.  
He raised his hand from his sides so he can touch jaewons hair, the hair he so much loves running his fingers through.  
The kiss ended with a breathless Samuel and a smirking jaewon.

“I won’t say I like you the way you like me, but I do know that you’ve got me wrapped around your little fingers and it's gonna be so wrong and I’m gonna be so guilty but...I do get jealous when you talk so closely with natty or when chanwoo holds you the way he shouldn’t. But for your sake, I can take everything slowly, let you experiment and discover how it feels to love So, I’m willing to uh... Do this if you’re willing to try too.” Jaewon ended with a sigh resting his head against Samuel’s wondering when he got so cheesy.

“Hyung....hyung I want to. I want to be yours and...i-i want y-you t-o- be m-mine too” Samuel blushed and stuttered.

“cute.” Jaewon muttered placing a kiss on Samuels flushed cheeks before moving back alit “common let’s get to work ok?”

They practiced for a few hours more and had a lot of fun practicing. Samuel was occasionally stealing small pecks from jaewon while jaewon chuckled at his little boyfriend’s behavior.

Meanwhile two creeps where peeking and taking secret pictures.

“Awwww! Natty they're so cute!” Samuel's mum squealed.

“I know right! Let’s go edit this!”Natty said equally excited.

And that was the beginning of something beautiful.

Hopefully this little relationship works out. 

Subscribe and comment^^

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyo, this is a fic I wrote so many years ago (2014) but I think I uploaded it for the first time at 2016 on Asian fanfics.  
> Actually I really loved 1PUNCH, I kinda wanted them to work out uwu.  
> They were so good together right????? I still stan them separately though.  
> ANYWAYS.... i just thought I should cross post it here??? Tell me what you think uwu
> 
> Btw I know it's a little rushed and you know not that good lol buuuut my little 16 years old mind thought it would be cute huhuhu and at that time I told my self, I was 13 once and had dreams of getting married to Lee taemin and Lee Donghae soooooo the age gap doesn't matter! (It certainly does, now that I'm older and I think about it, buuuut it's all fiction soooo we good💜😂💚)


End file.
